


Haunting Returns

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Moving forward doesn't mean your past won't catch up to you. Even if you're not the victim this time.
Relationships: Flayn & Lysithea von Ordelia
Kudos: 10





	Haunting Returns

It was late. Much later than anyone should be up, really. That’s what made it the perfect time for her to leave her dorm to sneak some sweets. If there was no one up, that meant that there was no one to catch her. It was truly the perfect crime. 

Well, that was if you didn’t account for the fact that the monastery was a creepy place in the dark. There were so many stories of haunted churches, and it didn’t help that there was a graveyard here. Even if said graveyard was on the other side of the monastery, and not somewhere she needed to get remotely close too. 

But ghosts weren’t real. She knew this. She wasn’t a child that believed in such silly little made up stories. And even if she was, she knew better than to think that vengeful spirits were buried in graveyards. They were vengeful because they were never properly buried.

“Ah!” An unidentified voice yelled. 

“Ah!!!” She yelled back, knowing in her heart that she had just run into a ghost. How foolish she was to think that such a thing didn’t exist. A place doesn’t stand for almost a thousand years without having seen something tragic enough to warrant a ghost.

“Oh! Lysithea, I did not expect to see you here at such a late hour. Did you also forget something down here?” Thank goodness it was Flayn. She was odd, but she was definitely someone who was among the living. 

She quickly composed herself. Even if Flayn was as young as she was, Lysithea couldn’t trust her not to treat her or get her treated like a child. It would be so annoying and she’d never be able to accomplish anything.

“I thought I left one of my textbooks down here, but clearly I was mistaken. I’ll look for it tomorrow before class when there’s more light.” So much for her getting snacks while she was down here. 

She turned to leave, but a thought entered her head. A nagging feeling tugging at her heart as she was reminded of something sickening that she’d rather not remember. 

“When you were captured by the Death Knight, did they do anything to you? I know that you’ve probably been asked this a thousand times now, and you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” She could feel her whole body tense. Sure Flayn’s hair was still the vibrant green it always had been, but that held no relanvence on the things she saw there. All it meant was that it probably wasn’t progressed enough to bear fruit. 

“As far as I’m aware, they only drew blood. It was by no means a pleasant stay, but I remained largely unharmed.” The fact blood was brought into this made her a little uneasy. 

“And you’re positive they were only drawing your blood.” By the Goddess she didn’t want to think about this happening so close to where she was, to someone she knew. She might not’ve known Flayn very well, but this was something she wouldn’t wish on her worst enemy. Flayn definitely wasn’t someone that deserved to go through that. 

“Yes. My blood is very rare and carries a price that many are prepared to fight for. I’m fortunate my Brother is willing to go through the lengths he’s had to for my sake.” She paused. “Are you alright, Lysithea?” 

“Of course I’m alright. I wasn’t the one that went and got kidnapped.” Geez, if she has a rare crest, then why is she acting as reckless as she is? Does she even know how lucky she is that they weren’t looking to add another rare crest to her and use her to harvest blood for crests or something? 

“Well that’s why I’m in the professor’s class now. If I get stronger, then I needn’t worry about getting kidnapped, as I will simply best them and escape!” Flayn exclaimed childishly. Had she already forgotten how many people it took to save her last time? And that not even a professor could stand up to the Death Knight? 

“Why don’t you focus on not getting kidnapped in the first place, then you wouldn’t have to deal with besting anyone.” Honestly. 

“You shouldn’t worry about someone older than you. I’m on track to being able to defend myself just fine!” 

“What do you mean older than me? We’re the same age. And I wouldn’t have to worry, but you went and got yourself kidnapped!” Plus she was acting far more childishly than she was. If anyone was obviously a child it was her. Lysithea on the other hand had never done a single childish thing in her life. She was the pinnacle of mature, even among her older peers.

“Looks can be deceiving. I am much older than I appear. You need not worry about your elders.” Flayn boasted. “Even if elder in this case means still in your age group.” 

“Of course I know you’re in my age group. Even among our most immature classmates, you are still one of the most childish! If you really are older, then maybe you should act your age!” Lysithea huffed. Older than her. Like she was going to believe that. 

“It does not matter how you perceive me. I will continue to persist as older.” She’s awfully confident despite not knowing anything about her. She probably didn’t even know her birthday, so how would she even know if she was older or not. 

“You are so annoying. Why was I worried about you in the first place.” She huffs. It was a stupid thought to have anyways. What were the odds of it happening anyways. There were so many other things that nobles had to worry about, her situation was just different than the majority of the world and she had to remember that. 

“Perhaps it is my turn to extend my worry. It’s awfully late, we should both get some rest before class tomorrow so we’re both ready to learn!” Now she was patronizing her because she was convinced she was older than her. Now that was really annoying!

“I am more than capable of taking care of myself. Now if you excuse me. I’m going to go look for my textbook.” She huffed and stormed out of the dining hall towards the classrooms. This wasn’t exactly ideal, as she was storming off into the night for something that does not exist, but Flayn didn’t have to know that. That was her secret and she was going to keep it that way. 

  
“Good luck!” 


End file.
